The Others
by BeatlesFreak64274
Summary: The giant spider. The seperation. The mysterious flash. So many things unanswered, and the adventure of their happenings. All so mysterious, yet waiting to be discovered...
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

"**The Others"**

Sweat droplets appeared on Kat's forehead. She was hacking her way through a dense rainforest, searching for the others and her little sister. Her pink hair was dangling on her hot shoulders and neck. She angrily tossed it out of her way. One of her precious star clips that had been a present from her aunt flew through the air. "Oh no!" Kat thought. "My hair clip! That might be the last thing to remind me of aunt!" At the thought of her family, a tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't seen her family for a month and had lost her sister in the escape of the giant spider. That had happened 3 nights ago and she hadn't seen a trace of them since. "At least she's with the others." She said aloud. Her voice sounded shrill and high. She quickly brushed the tear away with the back of her hand. Kat dropped to the ground to search for her hair clip.

"Great, just great!" mumbled Hironi. She was in a bad mood anyway and now she had lost her way through the same jungle as Kat. Her favorite DC sneakers were dusty and her clothes were making her sweat more than ever. "Why, oh why do I always wear these same clothes!" she said angrily. All she ever wore were dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt and her favorite DC's. As she hit ferns and vines aside with her hands, she pictured herself in a mini skirt with a tank top and flip flops. She froze in her tracks. Her face wrinkled in disgust. "No way! I am **never** going to look like……**_that!_**" she said. She picked up her pace again and hit the trees, vines, and leaves aside more viciously. "None of this would've happened if I didn't fight at school. I mean, I only broke one kid's nose! Then Mom and Dad made me go on this stupid trip to where? Someplace like, uh, Bolivia? Hispaniola? Someplace weird. Then the stupid plane crash," She stopped when she said the plane crash. Everyone had died except her and that whole group of kids. The only reason for that was because they could swim, and thankfully the Pacific was warm. "I should be happy. I **_am_** alive. But I'm not expected back for 2 months! I could die here! No one will know we're not safe and sound in Bolivia!" Then she recollected her senses. "But the plane was supposed to go back, so it looks like I might be saved after all!" cried Hironi. She continued to trudge through the jungle. "Wait. But what was that weird thing that happened after the plane crash? A flash of light, I was lifted off the ground and everything blacked out. Then I awoke in a jungle totally different then the other one I was in. It's almost like that thing I used to like in 4th grade. What was it? Oh yeah! It was something like Digimon or something. But it's not possible! Is it? I do have something now that looks like, uh, I think an arc. Black too; weird!" What she didn't know _was_ that it was an arc and that she _was_ in the Digital World.

"No, I want Katie!" screamed Mira. Mira was 5 and adored her big sister, Kat. (Kat's real name is Katie) Sarya rolled her blue eyes. It was sticky and hot out and she was very annoyed. Kat had been separated from her little sister 3 nights ago and they hadn't seen her since. They all agreed she didn't survive the spider, but they never told Mira. Mira was sure Kat was out there looking for her.

"Mira, Kat isn't gonna be here for awhile, so just shut up, okay!"

"No!" Mira screamed at the top of her lungs. Sarya lost it. She lunged at Mira and threw her over her left shoulder. She had Mira hanging like a sack of potatoes. Even though Sarya was somewhat small in size, she was definitely one of the strongest out there. Mira kicked and screamed and hit Sarya's back, but she wouldn't let go. She eventually wore herself out and sulked. By the time Sarya had stopped for water and a picnic, Mira was fast asleep. Sarya quickly ate a slice of cheese and a cracker and washed it down with a cool drink of water. She picked up and threw Mira up onto her shoulder and started off through the rainforest to find the others.

_Everyone had lost the others, and thought the others were all together. Unfortunately, none of the others were together. They were either alone or with a buddy who they got stuck with after everyone ran from the spider. You will see later on what I mean. _

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. The Others of The Others

**Chapter 2**

"**The Others of The Others"**

"Come on. Stop acting like we're in a desert. We're in a JUNGLE, with gross wasps that sting and bugs that bite and wild animals that scratch and even more wilder animals that…….KILL!" said Gabe. As he said it he looked around uneasily with his big, brown eyes.

He was just another kid who was stranded from the plane crash. He was in the same rainforest as Kat, Hironi, Sarya, and Mira. He was also stuck with a younger child that was equally as annoying as Mira, maybe even worse.

Gabe was stuck with a little girl named Kristin. Out of everyone on the plane he had to get stuck with a little kid. Especially a little girl. He would have settled for a little boy at least.

Kristin was 6 years old. She had long brunette hair that was in braid down her back. Her eyes were brown and she wore glasses. Her glasses had thick frames that had little roses carved around both lenses. Her cute little nose peeked out from under the frames.

Gabe had been with her for a couple days and could tell she was pretty smart for a 6 year old. She knew all her times tables already and you aren't taught times tables in school until you're in 3rd grade.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. She could easily make someone believe she had a lot of attitude. Gabe knew she was just acting.

"We're stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere in a huge rainforest! Isn't that something that bothers you!" he asked. She just looked at him.

"No. It's fun being on vacation." He couldn't believe his ears. Her parents and little sister had just died in a plane crash and she was all, "What a fun vacation!"

"I guess she just wants to forget the crash and her mom and dad, uh, dying." he thought.

"Let's go. We have to find some water before we die out here." He said. She just laughed.

"I told you! I told you! See! It is a desert out here!" she said as she paused to catch her breath. "There's no water! Too bad we aren't camels. Did you know that camels can drink tons and tons of water and keep it stored for days? Do you know the difference between a……………."

"Oh my gosh. This girl can go on for hours with meaningless trivia!" thought Gabe as he watched her little mouth going and going and her shining eyes staring up at him. "But this is so weird. She knows tons of stuff I don't even know…………and she's just a **_6 year old!_**"

_It went on like that for hours. Kristin spewing facts of trivia and Gabe wondering what she's talking about. But let's get on to some others, not far away from where we are now._

He reached up and clutched his throat. He tried to call for help, but no sound would come out. He fell to his knees and rolled over on his back. If anyone was close enough they could've read his lips. "Help." But no one was close enough.

_Slap!_

"Ow!" he rolled onto on stomach. "What's the big idea!" he yelled.

"Stop messin' around." ordered the dirty blonde haired girl. "We have to find the others. I don't have time for your childish antics." She said coolly.

"Come on Taylor!" whined the spiky, brown haired boy. "You're so not fun."

"Why do I have to be fun!" she snapped. "My parents just died and so did my brothers! Do you think I'm happy? Do you think I'm going to be jumping around like a newly freed prisoner! Or would I be overjoyed like a little child after finding their lost puppy? Huh! No, I don't think so!" screamed Taylor. Tears flooded her eyes as she said this. She quickly turned away and brushed these from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad…" said Brandon. His grey eyes didn't know where to look.

"L-l-let's get going," stammered Taylor. "There's no reason to stay here." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. Brandon nodded. He just wanted to keep her from screaming or crying.

Not far from where they were, they found a soft spot in the dirt. Taylor sat down on a rock and wiped her eyes and sniffled as Brandon dug a cave in the dirt. He was good at making hideouts, and could easily make and hide them under leaves and moss. No jaguar could get into his hideout……if a jaguar could even find it!

"Let's stay here for the rest of the night." He suggested after the cave was dug. Taylor nodded her agreement. They both crawled into their cave and Brandon covered it with leaves and twigs.

Even deeper in the jungle walked another child. Andrew had light brown hair and big front teeth. His teeth had given him his nickname in school: _Beaver._ His teeth in front were big and there was a gap in between them.

Andrew was all alone and was looking for anyone who wouldn't eat him. He would even settle for a wild boar if they at least paid attention to him when he talked. The only company he'd had in days were pesky mosquitoes and weird bugs that he wasn't sure had ever been discovered. He was longing for someone to talk to.

He had thought he had heard voices around a day ago, but when he ran through the bushes and trees looking for the source of the voices he became lost and the voices drifted off into the trees.

Andrew had been living in the cover of trees that had huge roots. He hid under the roots and hadn't been found by hungry animals. Jaguars were their worst predators in the jungle that they'd seen so far.

Andrew was a very kind person and loved animals. He had trained circus birds when he was young. Out there in the jungle he had trained a bird already. One day he had seen a beautiful parrot and captured it. Andrew had eventually earned it's trust and from then on it wouldn't leave his shoulder until he told it to. He taught it to speak and to carry messages of tree bark.

Andrew had tried to send a message to his new friends from the plane, but the bird had come back in vain. The message of bark was still tied to it's feet by bark string.

As he laid on his back under a tree root that night, his bird at his side, he hoped that all his newest friends were okay and safe somewhere else in the jungle.

_Stay tuned to find out what happens to Andrew, Taylor, Gabe, Kristin, Brandon, Sarya, Mira, Kat, and Hironi._


End file.
